All on a Rainy Day
by it's simply me
Summary: It's been several years now, and both Eddy and Sarah have grown up. But all things change drastically when it starts raining.


Wow, I was just reading this and I just realized how much it could use and improvement, so I've renewed it. Same idea, same basic everything, just with the words making more sense in my opinion.

On a rainy day

_It was a fantastic day. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the sky_.

_'Yeah right_.' Sarah thought, as she walked home from the bus stop.

The sky was a full and solid gray, and had been threatening to rain any time now. Sarah reached the front door, and opened it, but before she could enter it, her big brother, Ed, shot passed her, headed to god knows where.

She sighed, and shook her head disapprovingly. She walked into her room and opened her window to let the cool, damp autumn air blow into her room. Her house was almost at the end of the cul-de-sac, and from what she could see, it was deserted, which was curious, considering it was a Friday. She looked at the clock. The figure 3:15 pm was displayed across it in green digital numbers. That explained it. It was simply too early to go outside.

Sarah had always loved the outdoors. She loved running around, playing and laughing with her many friends, well mainly her best friend, Jimmy. But he was just a friend. Then there was Nazz, her idol. She was really an awesome girl. Pretty, but not spoilt, cool but kind. She would hang out with Sarah and Jimmy from time to time, which also meant her best friend, Kevin, would also usually join them, and along with him, his pal, Rolf. Then that annoying bald headed kid would join them. Johnny, he was called, with his imaginary plank of a friend, Plank. If she hated anyone it was Johnny.

But then there were the Eds. The three weirdoes, the three misfits of the cul-de-sac. Sarah still didn't know her feelings to the three of them. _Or should I say two?_ She thought. Ed was her brother, and him being so, she truly hated him. _But still, _she thought_ Johnny's worse._ The three guys went around trying to scam people out of their money, but usually ended up making themselves look like idiots, which meant entertainment for the rest of the kids. Nobody really had a problem with them, except Kevin.

Kevin and Eddy. Now there was an interesting pair. No one hated each other more than those two did, and yet no two were more alike. Both were full of themselves, both were arrogant, both cocky, both cunning, both loud and both rude. But the thing that separated Eddy and Kevin was that Kevin was more popular. In a good sense, one could say. Eddy had his own fame, but it was a sort of 'infamous' kind.

But Sarah didn't care. He was… different. He could be amazingly annoying, but to her, that just made him more likeable. He was unique, sure who _he_ was. He didn't copy anyone else, but followed his own path, his own method. Plus, over the last five years, he had really grown different. No longer was he the short one (he used to be almost as tall as her and jimmy when she was seven), but now a very tall young man. A very good looking young man. And he had started acting a little bit more sensible now. He was nicer to her and Jimmy.

Eddy was the most amazing guy she had ever met. Sure he got on her nerves, and was one of the craziest people she had ever met, but she adored him beyond belief. He screamed at her, she shouted back, he called her names, she called him something worse, and no one ever knew her secret feelings for the loudmouth 16 year old.

She looked back at her clock. The clock showed an annoying 4:00pm. _Time sure flies when you're thinking._ She thought. _But there's still about an hour before anybody would be _

_allowed outside._ She grabbed a jacket and went outside, not to the street, but to one of her favorite places in the suburb – the waterfall.

It wasn't exactly one of those huge magnificent waterfalls, but the creek flowing down a high, steep cliff. But Sarah loved it there. The peacefulness, and the nature, it made her feel so alive, so special, like she had a secret friend that no one had. She made her way down the familiar path, through the trees, bushes and flowers.

She could hear the steady flow of water, and her mind suddenly cleared, any troubles she might have been having wiped clean out. The peace and beauty of nature surrounded her, enrapturing her in its amazing thrill. But it seemed she wasn't the only one wanting a bit of time for themselves. There, tall and handsome, leaning coolly against a tree, looking at the flow of water, was Eddy.

His back was to her, his eyes fixed upon the falling stream of water. He still hadn't noticed Sarah walk up behind him, but she liked that. Now they were alone, maybe he would act differently around her, instead of being his normal showing off self. She walked silently up to him, until there was only about a foot difference between them. Eddy still hadn't noticed her, lost deep within the void of his mind.

"Hi." She said her mouth close to his ear.

"Ahh!" he yelled, startled. He jumped, landed about a meter away from her, and turned around. She waved at him.

"S-Sarah? What the?… what?…you…what are you doing here?" he said, still in shock. She giggled at his slip in speech. He immediately regained his composure, and put on his regular sneer he wore when she was around.

"What are you laughing at?"

She immediately stopped laughing. He still thought lowly of her, but she understood. Her age had opened her eyes to how immature she acted around everyone except Jimmy and Nazz. No doubt everyone hated her. Double D probably hated her as well, although he would never show it.

She put on a deep frown. "I come here when I want to relax." She stated simply.

"Well, I was here first, so get lost twerp!" he turned around, his arms crossed. A horrible pang of sadness ran through her. How could she even have dreams about Eddy and her working out together if he hated her with such intensity. She had to prove to him that she had changed. She knew that he had. He would turn around, even if it was to tell her to get moving. She waited, but he didn't. She sighed.

"Ok, if you really want me to." And she started walking away. Perhaps she could see if Jimmy could come outside early. She couldn't see why not, it had been about an hour since school-

But Eddy's voice came out behind her. "Wait…" he said.

She turned around, seeing what he had to say. She folded her arms. "What?"

"That's it? 'Ok if you want me to'? Not any hyper yelling or pounding me up? Not even a simple name call?"

"Why would I do that?" She asked. He stared at her.

"Are you Ok?"

"Um…yeah. It's just that why would I say anything else?" He still stared at her. "Oh you mean like how I used to do, right? Well, in case you haven't noticed, I've grown up. I'm 14 now."

Eddy's mouth hung open. Hell yeah she had changed. She'd grown up, like she'd said. No longer was she the annoying bratty girl she used to be. _She's changed in more ways than one._ He thought, looking at her from head to foot.

"Um, Eddy, are you feeling okay?" she asked. Eddy shook himself from his trance.

"You- you can stay if you want." He said, turning away to look at the water again.

"Really? Thanks!" She walked up to the edge of the pool. She couldn't see herself so clearly due to the overcast above. They sat in an uncomfortable silence, until Eddy's watch beeped.

"Holy cow! It's 4:30 already! Got to go set up my sca- I mean," he glanced at Sarah. "I've got to meet up with Double D and Ed, hehe." He ran off.

Sarah giggled. She may have changed a whole lot over the years, and maybe he had a bit too. The old Eddy wouldn't have invited her to stay. But some things never changed. She was certain to soon see the Eds hooked up in some weird project aimed at collecting all the money out of the cul-de-sac.

But suddenly thunder sounded, and a light sprinkle of drops fell from the sky. _Well, they can't do anything in this weather._ She thought. _Maybe Jimmy can come over._ She smiled all the way home. The day had been a glorious one.

--

It rained for the rest of the day, and the whole of the night. But the next day the rain had stopped, although clouds covered the sky. Her parents were out on one of their everlasting business trips, and – although she didn't care – her brother was out like a light.

_Might as well make breakfast and see what's on TV._ With that thought, she headed downstairs and sat like someone drunk 'til noon, when someone rang the doorbell.

She groggily wiped her mouth from any sort of morning edibles and opened the door. She opened the door and her heart got stuck in her throat. There, wonderfully framed by the light from outside, looking awesome as ever, was Eddy. Was he here to see her? Had she actually given that good an impression –

"Hey Sarah. Your bro up yet?" He asked calmly. Of course he was here for Ed. Was she that desperate that she tricked herself into thinking he was here to see her? She sighed. At least he had called her by her name this time, that had to mean progress.

"No, but you can go down and check if you want."

"Cool." He said and lightly walked down the stairs to Ed's room. She smiled lightly, knowing he was going to wake Ed up as only he could.

Once he took a blow horn and blew it, shaking the whole cul-de-sac 'til Double D had the sense to snatch the thing away from him. Another time he'd brought a hose inside the house and turned it on, not only waking Ed up, but flooding the basement at the same time. Then, there was this one time when Ed was too stubborn to wake up he simply took him up to the drop off near the junk yard and pushed him off. Yep, Eddy had his way of waking people up. And soon enough the sound of metal clanging against empty head could be heard. She laughed.

_Might as well call Jimmy outside then._ She thought. But no sooner had she reached the door than the doorbell rang. She opened it.

"Hi Sarah!" It was Jimmy. "You'll never guess what I found on my roof! Come on, it looks like it's been abandoned!"

"What is it Jimmy?" She asked in curiosity, putting on her jacket and walking out.

--

"Come on Ed, get dressed so we can call Sockhead. I've got an idea for the scam of all scams!" Eddy said, excitement and pride clearly echoing in his voice.

"What is it Eddy?" Ed asked, following Eddy up the stairs.

"Let's get Double D and I'll show ya!" They walked out into the damp cold of the air, trekking their way towards their friend's house, Ed jumping in all the puddles he could find.

Eddy rang the bell.

"Oh Eddy!"

"What Ed?" he asked non-plussed. As soon as he looked over at the boy, Ed splashed some murky water of a near-by puddle into his face.

"Hahahahh!" laughed Ed. Eddy wiped his face on his sleeve, the familiar sense of playful anger building up inside him.

"ED!" forgetting about his stop, he started chasing Ed round the well-kept yard, Ed laughing like a contented child.

"Hello?" Edd said opening the door. Instead of finding somebody waiting to greet him, he found his two best friends playing an anger filled tag. Eddy, while trying to catch Ed, wasn't having much success, as he kept sliding in the various puddles. Edd closed the door behind him, leaned against it and crossed his arms, waiting for the game to finish. Not long afterwards, it did, Eddy panting and stopping, giving up at chasing the other hyperactive boy. He looked up and found Edd wearing an amused smile.

"What took you so long sockhead?" asked Eddy, walking up to him.

"Actually, it was because of your determination to catch Ed that-" Double D started.

"Forget about that, I've got an idea that'll have us rolling in gold!" Double D rolled his eyes. The ever-confident Eddy never learned. He said that about all his scams, all of which end quite contrarily.

"First we need to catch Ed." Eddy said, looking over at Ed, who was busy splashing around in a big puddle by Jimmy's house. "Come on!" He quickly ran to try and catch Ed again. Ed seeing Eddy coming started running away again. Double D sighed and calmly walked over to Jimmy's yard. The other two had started running with increased energy, and wouldn't be stopping for quite some time. Subconsciously, he looked up. He saw two heads, one the unusual white color of Jimmy's the other Redhead belonging to Sarah.

Eddy had also spotted the two sitting on the roof. He felt an unusual wave of anger spread through himself at seeing Sarah and Jimmy together. He ran up and called, "What are you two twirps doing up there?"

Hearing his voice Jimmy suddenly turned, and due to the wet surface of the roof, he slipped and started sliding down.

"Jimmy!" Sarah yelled, and tried to hold him, but missed and slipped herself. Jimmy fell off the roof and fell directly on top of Double D with a loud 'thump'. Eddy quickly ran under Sarah and caught her just before she reached the ground.

Sarah braced herself for the solid contact of the ground, but it never came. Instead of feeling bruised and cold, she felt a sort of warmth spread around her body. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the midnight black eyes that belonged to Eddy. She gasped, and he smiled lightly at her.

Edd stood up, rubbing his sore back and using his free hand to help Jimmy up. "Next time, you should know not to play in high places, especially after a rainfall." He advised the10 year old. Jimmy nodded, still shaken. After making sure Jimmy was alright, he looked over at Eddy, to see what he thought. Instead he say him holding Sarah. Double D did a double take. _Eddy_ holding _Sarah?!_ Before he could take in the strangeness of it all, Ed came barging back and crashed into the pair, sending Eddy flying to the ground, and Sarah likewise.

Sarah got groggily up. She wiped as much mud as she could off of her, but huge brown stains were left. Her favorite jacket, ruined! It was the most expensive one she had, and now it was stained. She angrily looked up at the two boys. Double D saw her anger and said quietly to the young boy,

"Jimmy, I think you had better get off home and clean that shirt of yours, don't you think?" Jimmy, who hadn't seen Sarah's anger starting, nodded and let himself be steered home by the elder adolescent.

Sarah noticed Eddy also lying on the ground, covered in muck, with Ed laying on top of him. It was obviously Ed's fault that she had fallen, but for some reason, she didn't feel any hatred towards him. Her anger was instead directed to the guy lying underneath.

"Eddy, what did you do that for!" she said to him, almost yelling.

"Ed you big lump, get off me!" Eddy pushed Ed off of him, and stood up to face the furious female. "What did I do what for?"

Sarah glared at him. "You dropped me!" She yelled, losing her control.

"Well duh, brainiac!" Eddy yelled back, losing his temper as well. "I couldn't exactly make you fly when Ed came and pushed me!" Double D stared at his friend from Jimmy's doorstep, the younger child inside. Ed came and stood next to him, shoulders hunched, a guilty look on his face.

"Of course you couldn't, but you could have noticed and moved out of Ed's way. I have never met someone as careless, simple-minded and selfish as you in my life!"

That was the last straw. Eddy took a step forward, so they were less than a foot away from each other. "Don't flatter yourself, fish face. You're lucky I even caught you in the first place. No one would bother even _looking_ at such an ugly pig as yourself!" He spat at her, a huge sneer planted on his face. Sarah opened her mouth to retort, but the effect of the words sunk in, and she felt tears start to surface.

"What's wrong, little miss ruler-of-the-world? Fish got your tongue?" Eddy continued, not noticing her watery eyes.

"Eddy!" Double D whispered him a warning.

"What, it's not like she's got feelings." He continued. The tears built heavier. Why didn't Eddy notice her? Couldn't he see that he had hurt her? Everybody else could. Finally, Eddy noticed the tears slowly falling. His eyes softened. He backed away, a bit.

"Sarah, I didn't mean to-" He reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, but she slapped it away.

"Don't – touch – me." She said, in a voice that was deadly quiet. He tried again.

"Sarah I'm sor-"

"Eddy, leave me ALONE!!" she shrieked, running away from the Eds, and back to the sanctuary of her house. She slammed the door and slid down to a sitting position on the floor, tears streaming down her tears, so much like the small waterfall.

A horrible sinking sensation went through him as Eddy watched Sarah run away. She had grown up a lot more than he had thought. The words he said to her now affected her a lot more than they would have a few years back.

He sighed. Double D walked up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What made you say those things Eddy?" he asked softly. Eddy shrugged his shoulders, and let out a few deep breaths.

"I… I – I shouldn't have said those things, I know that. But you heard what she said to me as well, didn't you?" He said, turning to his friend. He wanted some support, something to tell him Sarah would talk to him again, something that said he had a chance.

"Yes I did. But they weren't as strong Eddy." Double D replied wisely. He removed his hand form Eddy's shoulder and walked over to Ed. "Come Ed, I have some new spider specimens I want to show you."

"Cool! Are they going to be like the zordbac aliens, like in the comic book edition #69 'The giant spiders who liked to suck my blood for desert'?" Ed asked excitedly, completely forgetting about the scene.

"Only one way to find out." Double D said, and Ed shot off to Edd's house. Double D gave Eddy a nod towards Sarah's house, then went and followed Ed, leaving Eddy standing in the evening shadow.

Eddy sighed again. He had really messed up this time. He had just come to notice how much it meant to him to have Sarah there, smiling and offering a spare suggestion or two. He had to have her back to talking to him again. He had to.

He walked up to her door step. The day had started off really well. He had his scam fully prepared and thought out. He was going to make a lot of cash, and probably buy a jawbreaker or two. Then this. Come to think of it, it was all Jimmy's fault. If he hadn't looked around, he wouldn't have slid down the roof and neither would Sarah and the day would have gone by as planned. He walked up to the door, took a deep breath and knocked.

--

_Why did I have to fall for the most unpredictable guy?_ Sarah thought to herself._ Why did he have to be so annoying? Why did he have to have the uncaring personality? Why did he have to be so damn _likeable? Her mind knew no bump and carried on asking questions at the speed of light, while trying to remove the tear marks from her cheeks.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by 3 knocks. She straightened her back and listened to the voice that was coming through the door.

"Sarah?" It was Eddy. Tears swelled up in her eyes again just listening to his voice. "Sarah? A-are you there?"

"Yeah." She answered so softly that she thought that maybe he hadn't heard her.

"Sarah, I know you're mad at me but… but I just want you to know that… that I'm-"

She abruptly opened the door. It had become twilight, but it was so dark, she could only see thanks to the light of the porch. It had started to rain softly again. Eddy winced as he saw her bloodshot eyes and horrible pangs of guilt ran through him.

"Sarah I'm really-"

"Enough Eddy." She said, silencing him.

"But I-" He started again desperately. _It's too late for that now_ She thought sadly.

"I said No." She said more sternly, and shut the door. There was only the steady drumming sound of the rain to be heard, and she thought maybe he had gone.

But, "Please Sarah. I didn't mean to say that. I-"

"Then you shouldn't have. Now leave me_ alone_!" She said raising her voice. She slid down to her original position. She heard him sigh through the door, then heard a rumple of a jacket and a slight thump on the floor. He had obviously sat down as well. He wasn't going anywhere soon, and that thought comforted her that he was willing to sit in the cold just to hear her apologize. Despite the situation she smiled at his actions.

Not long had passed when she could hear shaky breaths on the other side. It must be really cold out there, and Eddy was obviously shivering from it. She got up and silently unlocked the door.

"You can come in if you want to." She said, starting to head for the back door. As she opened the door, she heard the front one open as Eddy came into the warmth and her into the cold.

--

Eddy opened the door and stepped into the blissful warmth. "Sarah?" he called into the house. No answer, but he could tell she wasn't home. She must have gone out the back door. _God, I must have screwed this up horribly._ He thought. He walked through the kitchen where, sure enough, the back door had been left open. _Where could she have gone at this time?_

Suddenly, a thought passed through him. The waterfall! She had said that she always went there to relax. She must have gone there, now, and he had to find her.

He walked up to the door and looked out into the soft fall of rain. He didn't want to leave the warmth of the house, but he had to._ The things we do for love._ He thought. Wait a minute, love? Where did that come from? The cold must really be affecting his thoughts. With that he headed out once again into the cold night.

--

Sarah sat staring into the dark pools of rippling water, sitting under the shade of a large tree. She sighed. She had had such high hopes. She had thought it could actually work out! How mistaken she had been. Eddy was just like every other guy out there, arrogant and selfish, then try to regain their dignity by apologizing. She sighed again.

"You shouldn't be sitting out here, you could get seriously sick." A voice behind her said. Eddy had followed her here.

"Same applies for you." She replied monotonously. He sat down beside her, and for a moment she thought he was going to start talking again, but he just sat there, staring at the rippling water. _Well that was thoughtful of him._ She thought.

They just sat there, sitting, both waiting for something to happen but doing nothing. Suddenly, Sarah couldn't stand it anymore. She turned around and faced the love of her life.

"Look if you've come here to just sit and look at the water then you'd better-" The rest of her words were stopped by Eddy placing one of his hands gently on her mouth. A wonderful tingling sensation went down her spine, and she momentarily closed her eyes at his touch.

"No, I haven't come here to look at the water." He started. "I've come back here for something much more important. But I can only tell you if you let me." He stared deeply into her now open eyes. "Will you let me?" She thought and then nodded, knowing she couldn't ignore him forever. He removed his hand.

"Thanks." He said softly. "Sarah, I'm really, really REALLY sorry. I have been anything but nice to you. Even I admit that it was wrong of me to say that, and that must mean something, coming from me, right?" She nodded, fully agreeing. He never admitted to anything he had ever done wrong, ever. She looked away from his face and rested her eyes on the small pool, but not paying attention to what she was looking at.

"I had no reason to call you… what I did. And when I said you were … ugly," he said that word so quietly she could barely hear it. "It shouldn't have had any effect on you because," he placed his hand under her chin and gently turned her head towards his. They were so close, so very close. She stared at him, forgetting about everything except what was happening now, her heart racing.

"…because there is no way you are that. You are the prettiest girl I have ever met." That had done it. He may have said pretty and not beautiful, but she didn't care. He had just said she was the prettiest girl ever! "So do you forgive me?" he asked.

She nodded her head vigorously. "Of course!"

She couldn't stand it anymore. They were so close that she could feel his steady breath mingling with hers. Her heart thudding a million miles a minute. It was like he was radiating positive energy and she negative. The attraction was unbearable.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pushed her lips to his. Tingling waves ran through her body, warming her drenched clothes, making her weak to her knees. She was lucky she was sitting. She felt him stiffen up for a moment, then relax, and wrap his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to him. A few moments later, they pulled apart, panting, but smiling, foreheads touching.

"I love you Eddy." Sarah said, subconsciously. _Oh no, he's never going to say that as-_

"I- I think I love you too, Sarah." He said. Her heart swelled. She couldn't believe it. The man of her dreams returned her love as well! She rested her head against his shoulder, never wanting the cold night to end. Eddy wrapped his arm around her shoulder thinking _I owe you big time, Sockhead._


End file.
